


A Maiden Only Blushes

by toreex3



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreex3/pseuds/toreex3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does a maiden only blush when she is in love? Ryuko-chan, what am I gonna do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Maiden Only Blushes

The first thing I thought when I saw Ryuko-chan was, “Wow, she looks really cool!”

She had a fire in her eyes and her stance made it clear that she was someone that didn’t take just anything from just anyone. That was when I decided that Ryuko-chan and I were going to be friends.

“Teacher! There’s a seat here next to me! Ryuko-chan, sit here!” I said then, because well, I had decided we were going to be friends.

I was grinning at her, and for a split second, I saw that hard look leave her face for a moment. That’s when I knew that Ryuko-chan wanted to be my friend too.

I felt bad, though, because when we did partner work, neither of us really had anything to contribute. But, Ryuko-chan was really good at getting the answers out of the smart kid that sat near us. But I also felt bad, because I knew that Ryuko-chan knew the answers. I knew that she didn’t want to make me feel bad for not knowing them.

But it’s not good to spend too much time feeling bad, right?

That’s what I tried to tell Ryuko-chan when I was walking her home from school once. Even though she had said that she would be fine on her own, I said I was walking her way anyway! I lied, but, I wanted to spend as much time with Ryuko-chan as possible!

I never knew that I could get mad, not before I met Ryuko-chan. I got mad because Ryuko-chan didn’t tell me that she didn’t have a home. I saw her walking away from the house I dropped her off at every day one day and I got mad at her.

“That was why you wouldn’t tell me the kanji in your name! I’m not that dumb, okay, Ryuko-chan? You have to have somewhere to sleep! You’re coming with me, now!” I told her, stamping my foot.She looked really surprised when I started yelling at her. And before I knew it, we were at my house. My house wasn’t much either, but we could make room for one more.

I laughed when Ryuko-chan and my brother started yelling at each other. Apparently, my delinquent of a little brother had tried to rob her, but, like I told you, Ryuko-chan was strong! She could protect herself better than anyone I knew!

Ryuko-chan was the most polite person in my house. I wish I could be like that sometimes, but, it doesn’t feel right for a person like me! She thanked my mom for the food, and, we went up to my room. My mom brought up our extra futon and set it up on the floor next to my bed.

I offered her the bed, and I would sleep on the floor. That seemed like the polite thing to do, right?

But of course, Ryuko-chan said no. She said that she was a guest in the house.

And I told her no. “You’re a part of our family and you can’t leave unless you tell me the kanji in your surname and I see those kanji on a plate outside your house!”

Ryuko-chan laughed at me. “Okay, Mako,”

That was the first night she’d called me by my first name. I felt my cheeks, they were hot! Was I blushing? That only happened when a maiden experienced love, right?

Was it that I was in love with Ryuko-chan?

But Ryuko-chan was my best friend! And I didn’t have any friends other than Ryuko-chan? What would I do if Ryuko-chan and I got into a fight as lovers? I couldn’t go to Ryuko-chan to tell her what a jerk Ryuko-chan was being!

But, I was getting ahead of myself, wasn’t I? Maybe Ryuko-chan wasn’t in love with me…

So I didn’t want to ruin anything! Because I was really good at ruining things, so, I just kept being Ryuko-chan’s best friend!

I didn’t think that anything like this could happen to me! I received a note in my locker one day, and I was told to meet someone on the roof! Did this mean that someone was confessing to me? I hoped it was Ryuko-chan, but it wasn’t Ryuko-chan’s handwriting!

So, I went to face my confessor, and I was ready to tell them that I was in love with another, so I could not accept their love!

“Gamagoori-senpai?” I couldn’t believe my eyes!

“Ah, Mankanshoku-san, there is something that I have been meaning to tell you…” He began.

Ah, a cliffhanger?! No way! I thought this only happened in shounen manga when someone was launching an attack!

 


End file.
